Past Love
by Kuti
Summary: A/U: V/H fic. Four years ago, Hitomi Kanzaki have lost someone valuable in her high school life. Yet, she was able to move on and leave the past behind. Yet, life goes pretty well until a certain someone from her past comes back in her life.
1. Past Love

Escaflowne: Past Love… 

Disclaimer: I do not own Escaflowne or any of the songs I used in this story. It rightfully belongs to the owner and not me.

        Hey guys! I know, I know I am still working on my other Escaflowne fic but hey, I have to write out my ideas so I wouldn't forget. But anyways, I finally decided to make an A/U Escaflowne fic with all the characters put into the modern world. This time, the characters live in Japan. So…the title should give a tad bit of the story at hand. But anyways, hope you enjoy!!!

Noter: Excuse me if there's anything outdated stuff cuz I don't really know how the Japanese school system goes. I only know that school starts for them on April 1. So sorry about the misdated stuff.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Four years ago… 

        The Cherry Blossoms around Shibuya was beautiful in the spring day as the wind swayed these little flowers gently in the month of April. Tokyo as usual is busy with bustling people coming here and there for their daily routine. Unfortunately today is the student's first day of school. School Uniform flourished with different colors start to mingle with the crowd of busy workers, walking along the occupied sidewalks as the pass by, chatting with friends after not seeing them for quite a while.

        In the small, comfortable neighborhoods, isolated from Downtown Tokyo, children and young teenagers start to head into the nearest train station, hopping on for a ride to school. Yet, one stopped in front of a huge second-story house, standing there as she held her brown messenger bag in front, with her plaid blue skirt slightly flicker from the spring winds. Her long, medium sandy blonde hair, tied in a low ponytail, slightly lifted through the wind. Her green-eyes looked slightly on the window above, looking pretty annoyed as she stood there waiting. Heaving a sigh, she looked down and found a medium size rock on her foot. Smiling slyly, she grabbed it in her grasps and with one thrust, threw it hard on the window. The surprisingly hit suddenly made the window open, with a young boy with raven-black hair pops his little head out with an incredulous expression on his cute, round reddish brown eyes.

~*~*~*~*~

_Chapter 1- Past Love…_

~*~*~*~*~

        "VAN!" yelled the girl with a snickering smile. "TIME FOR SCHOOL!"

        "No…I know you're joking," said Van sleepily. "It's April 1 and I know its April Fools!"

        "But Van…"

        "Come on, Hitomi. Don't joke with me! I know your little schemes!" He pointed right at her. "And I am not going to fall for that one."

        Hitomi simply slapped her head. "But Van, I'm telling you the truth it is the first day of-"

        "Haha, not this time, Hitomi!" he said, and closed the window. With a little smile, he put his little arms behind his head, satisfied. Just when he was about to go back to sleep, a knock was heard from his door. "It's open."

        In came his mother, looking at him surprisingly. "Van-chan, why aren't you going to school today?"

        "Okaasan, it's April 1 and I know that you are playing a joke with me," said Van, covering himself under his sheets. "Besides, school doesn't start until May 1."

        Varie looked at him with awkward eyes as she looked at his nearby calendar of his school year. Quickly, she grabbed it and showed it to him. "But your calendar says that the first day of school starts at April 1."

        "What? That can't be!" said Van as he got up and looked at the calendar. "It's not supposed to be April 1." He turned the page to find the date May 1. "See, I told you, it says first day of school starts."

        "Umm…Van…" said Varie. "It's says the first day of school for Preliminary Exams…"

        "Eh???"

_~*~*~*~_

"WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME THAT IT WAS REALLY THE FIRST DAY OF SCHOOL!" yelled an aggravated Van as he was trying to put on his school jacket, with his breakfast crammed in his mouth, while running at the same time.

        "You didn't listen to me! How am I suppose to persuade you that today is the first day of school and besides, you have that April Fools joke on your mind," said Hitomi, running alongside Van.

        "Man, we're really gonna be late!" retorted Van as he chewed his bread with one gulp. With one zip of his jacket, he grabbed his messenger bag that Hitomi was carrying for him and quickened his pace.   
  


        "Hey, wait up!" yelled Hitomi as she tried catching up to him. 

        The two are now in the sidewalks of Downtown Tokyo, running pass people as quickly as possible. Easily, Van dodged the people, turning left and right as he tried not to push them rudely to the ground due to his hurriedness. Hitomi followed along, imitating the same moves as Van as she tried to catch his tail. "Van, don't run so fast!" she screamed as she finally caught up with him.

        "COME ON HITOMI!" he yelled with a smile on his Chibi face. "I know you could do this!"  
  


        "But, not in this situation. Besides, I'm wearing a skirt here!"

        His grin widened, showing his teeth as he kept on running. "Then you will have to deal with it."

        "Gosh, I don't get you these-" Hitomi looked ahead of her and was aware of the sign above. "VAN!" she yelled as she saw a truck coming his way. 

        Van heeded Hitomi's warning, yet he didn't have time to stop. His cute little reddish-brown eyes narrowed, gritting his teeth as he suddenly gave a high leap, hopping right over the truck's hood. The truck driver was surprised by this movement and quickly stopped. Van landed on the street to only find another car blocking his way. With great reflexes, he hopped over the red car, the car honking in the process, and then he hopped over a yellow car, then a blue van, then a guy in a motorcycle, and then another car. He whirled around to avoid the other car passing by him quickly, then again with a light green van, and then slid under a huge truck with ease. 

        In time he stood up with a sigh of relief, dusting his uniform off. "Phew, that was close." Everyone looked in awe and within a minute, everyone recovered from the sight and instantly gave a cheer for his quick reflexes. He smiled nervously as he bowed thanking the crowd. During this time, Hitomi reached Van with an amazed expression on her face. "Van, that was amazing!" she beamed.

        Van blushed even more and laughed nervously. "Hehe, it was nothing!" he said, scratching his head. 

        "And you didn't even get hurt in the process." Suddenly, a scooter whizzed passed them, only to run over Van's foot.

        "OW!" he screamed as he grabbed his foot, hopping on one with tears in his eyes. He quickly glared at the guy who drove the scooter, icy daggers forming in his ruby eyes. The guy just ignored him nervously and took off. "HEY!! YOU IDIOT!!! COME BACK HERE!" he screamed as he tried chasing down the guy driving the scooter.

        Hitomi sweatdropped and sighed at the sight before her. Slowly, she looked at her watch and quickly gone pale. Just when Van was going to hunt down the guy, Hitomi grabbed him by the collar and started running. "No time for that Van! We have to get there soon!"

        Sighing, Van agreed and ran alongside with Hitomi as they headed to their middle school.

_~*~*~*~_

Van suddenly slowed his pace, seeing the school in his sights. He stopped to catch his breath as Hitomi stood by him, panting as well. "Well…we made it," he said, in between breaths. 

        "Yeah, we did," she replied. "With only 5 minutes to spare."

        Slowly, Van straightened, staring at his middle school, the winds playing with his black hair. "It is the last year in this school, huh Hitomi?" said Van.

        Hitomi stood and joined Van to stare at the school. "Yes…our last year here. I can't believe time passed so quickly."

        "I know. With all the things that we've done to make this school a success, it's…really sad that we are going to leave this place."

        "And you know," began Hitomi as she looked up to the Sakura trees. "It's been …10 years since we've been best friends…"

        "Yea, it's been 10 years," he said, and turned to look at Hitomi's green eyes. Both stood silent as they looked into each other's eyes, not noticing the world around them. The pink leaves gently swayed around them as they stood there, staring without a thought. Hitomi's eyes suddenly grew wide as she realized she is starring into his reddish-brown eyes. She looked away quickly, hiding the blush hinting on her cheek. Van just scratched his head and looked down, blushing as well.

        Slowly, they both laughed, breaking the awkward silence, standing there without a thought in their minds about the new school year. "Come on…we should go in," he said with a smile. Gladly, she nodded and they walked together, into their last year of middle school life.

_~*~*~*~_

Since they were only four years old, Van Fanel and Hitomi Kanzaki have been friends through their parents as they lived together in the same neighborhood. Since then, they have been inseparable, as their parents look at them in the playgrounds together as they played together aside from Hitomi's best friend Yukari Uchida and Van's little adopted sister Merle. They have been together forever, never alone when they needed each other's help and were able to be there for each other no matter what the situations are. Yet, as time grew, Van and Hitomi grew, and the feelings of friendship grew to something even more. Love.

        When it was the second year in middle school, Van saw Hitomi in a different light as she no longer wields that tomboyish attitude of hers. Something about her intoxicates Van as he is with her together. Whenever they walk together in the park, relaxing from a hard day of school, Hitomi would speak in compassion, giving logical aspects of the conversation and giving good quotes that relate to a certain story. Over the years he knew her, she is growing mature every moment she lives her life as herself. What really struck him were her green eyes that held a lot of mystery to them. What captivated him through those eyes of hers was the fact that it held the same things as her talking, holding compassion and great care to others. He would always comment the way she looks cute when she's mad or he feels eager to help her whenever her eyes are troubled by something.

        During those years together, Hitomi loved the company that Van bestowed upon her. She couldn't remember a day when she is alone as Van was with her every single day of her life. She would always be seen with him, happy and laughing together. He would always be there to comfort her whenever she needs someone to be there. She would always melt whenever he smiles at her, with his reddish-brown eyes that softened when he looked into the lovely depths of her green eyes. Whenever she thinks about him, she would feel like a schoolgirl, giggling at the thought of him and his adoring smile. Yet, during the years, Hitomi would only like him as a friend, without even realizing that she is falling in love with him. Until…

_~*~*~*~_

_        The Sakura leaves suddenly swayed violently as she stood on a high cliff, overlooking the beautiful sunset of the ocean. It was the second year of middle school and she stood there, with tears in her eyes that streamed down her cheek. _

_        "I no longer want to live in this world," she began, clenching her fists tightly. "I can't live without him! Otousan…why? Why did it happen to you?"_

_        On that first day of her second year in middle school, her father, Akeno Kanzaki, have gotten into a fatal accident, which resulted to his instant death. From then on, Hitomi and her mom, Maeko Kanzaki, and her little brother, Mamoru, mourned for their lost one's departure. Van was there all the time with Hitomi during those times of grieving, comforting her as much as possible. The light within her green eyes no longer twinkled in them as she stared off blankly with no emotion. Van grew worried about her as he realized that very light was gone. Deep within him, he knew something was going to happen. And he knew then, it is going to happen sooner or later._

_         It is now April 6, and Hitomi was standing on that very cliff, watching the distance waves hit against the rocky pits below. Hitomi could no longer stand this world any longer. With no one to understand how she feels, she realizes she no longer fits in this world. "I'm sorry, everyone…" she said sorrowfully. "I love you all. I can't stay in this world any longer." She looked up, hoping to see heaven's gates far off into the distance. "Otousan…I'm coming."_

_        Slowly, Hitomi peered down the cliff to see the water below, seeing the jagged rocks along the sides. With one sad sigh and one glance of her world, she leaned down and felt herself plunging toward the ground below._

_        As her body plunged down the cliff, she looked up to see the cliff above. _

_        "HITOMI!" cried a voice above. Hitomi's eyes grew as she a saw figure coming right after her. Within seconds, she felt strong arms wrap around her form as she felt her fall grew faster. Instantly, her life before started to flash through her mind. Seeing her family, her grandmother smiling at her with love within their eyes. Van…smiling at her with one of his charming smiles. _

_         Right then, Hitomi realized that right in front of her, protecting her within its arms, was none other than Van, holding her as he suddenly switched positions, his back facing the rigged rocks below. "I'M NOT GOING TO LET YOU DIE HITOMI!" he yelled with passion as he closed his eyes, waiting for the impact to come._

_        Hitomi screamed his name as she heard him yell in pain, striking the rocks expectantly. His scream suddenly muffled as they hit the water, Hitomi safe and alive. Quickly, Hitomi looked at Van to see what happened. He was unconscious then, his mouth opened slightly as bubbles came out, too much of his blood coming out of his injured back._

_        By the time she surfaced, holding an unconscious Van within her arms, Hitomi could make out the ambulance coming their way, seeing the medics trying to reach the two from the jagged rocks. Behind the medics were her mother, her brother, and her grandmother, smiling in relief that Hitomi was okay. Right beside them was her friend Yukari with Merle, trying to comfort the little girl as she saw the condition of Van. His family was there too as they looked on with worried eyes. From then, the last thing she remembered before she fell unconscious was Van being tended to the medics, with his pained face blurring with Hitomi's dying vision._

_        After she recovered, which is two days after the incident, Hitomi found Van still unconscious with the IV still within his right arm as he lay still, with bandages surrounding him. The condition wasn't fatal as the doctor stated, notifying everyone Van knew that he is still unconscious after losing so much blood and hitting the jagged rocks so hard. He will recover within a month or so._

_        However, the doctor's estimation of Van's recovery was easily miscalculated. Van healed within a few days, as he was able to walk around again, his back surprisingly healed. Hitomi was amazed by how Van's body was capable of healing so quickly. Yet, through those nights in the hospital, Hitomi stayed with him, even while he sleeps, as she watched him. Hitomi couldn't help but smile about his huge heroic action that saved her life and left Van in a critical condition. She realized now that there is someone there for her and that she is not alone after all. With Van by her side, she won't be alone. Hitomi smiled, and said in a whisper to him. "My Guardian Angel…"_

_        Through that time, Hitomi realized the love that she had for Van after his great effort for saving her. Even though she may be young, Hitomi knows that someday, Van and her would be together forever._

_~*~*~*~*~_

Back to present…one month before promotion ceremony…

        "Hey, Van," she said, looking at him as he stood next to the window of his classroom, watching the sunset.

        "Yeah," he said, turning to look into her eyes. 

        "…Do…you think…that we would be together?" asked Hitomi reluctantly, blushing.

        "What do you mean?" he asked, sitting at the desk next to her.

        "I mean…when we…reach high school…do you think…that we would be together?"

        Stunned by the question, Van did not speak for a moment, as he sat there with a huge blush on his cheeks. Hitomi simply looked at him, still with a blush on her face. After a brief moment of silence, Van looked at Hitomi with a huge smile on his face. "Of course, we will be together, Hitomi."

        Hitomi looked up and blushed even, yet she felt a sense of relief. "Really?"

        "Yeah, of course," he said, voice filled with determination. "I know we will be together…"

        "_Because…I don't want to lose you…"_ he thought to himself.

        "Yeah, I think so too, Van!" she said with a smile.

_~*~*~*~_

The Day before the Ceremony… 

        As the sunset plagued over the country of Tokyo, Hitomi and Van sat on a bench near the cherry blossom tree, no longer wielding the blossoms that filled the tree with beauty. They sat there in silence, without a single word to say. They were nervous about tomorrow. Tomorrow was the day when they will grow up into the new future, heading one step closer to reach their dreams. Yet, even though it was a time of growing up, it was also a time of separation as the students would go different high schools, depending on what score they received in high school entrance exams. Hitomi dreaded this day to come. She was worried that Van and her would not go to the same high school. She looked at his face. During this school year, he has grown so much. His face started to grow mature as well as his body. He started growing taller as he reached 5'7'' in just a few months. He looked more handsome than he looked when they were still in the second year in middle school.

        "Hitomi…are you worried…that we might not go to the same school?" he asked out of the blue, turning to meet her eyes. Hitomi couldn't help but melt in those reddish-brown eyes of his.

        "Yes…yes, I am," she said, looking away from him sadly. "It would feel strange…if we go to different schools. I mean…we would be always waiting for each other whenever we are going to school or going home."

        Van nodded in agreement and turned to look at the setting sun once more_. "I just…don't want to lose my guardian angel_," she thought, feeling her tears about to pour in.

        "Hitomi?" he called once more, catching her attention. "Let's make a promise."

        "A…promise??" repeated Hitomi, bewildered by this sudden conversation.

        "Yeah, a promise," Van said, standing up from his seat. Hitomi followed and stood beside him, watching him take his hands out of his pocket. In one of them, she saw something in it, something that looks similar to the color silver. 

        "What kind of promise?" she asked. Slowly, Van made his move and stood in front of her, looking into her eyes with a serious look on his expression. Hitomi didn't see any signs of nervousness, shyness, or anything; just pure determination that held within his ruby eyes. 

        "Promise me Hitomi," he began as suddenly took out the object from his hand. Hitomi was surprised, as she smelt his scent near her.

        "The…smell of the field," she thought.

        Suddenly, she felt something foreign around her neck. Looking down, Hitomi almost cried in happiness of what she saw. Around her was a pure white silver necklace, with a small angel wing pendant with a little bell attached to its bottom. In the back, it read, "Van and Hitomi…Forever…."

        Hitomi couldn't help but let her tears stream down as she looked at the young boy she liked before him, with a smile on his face. 

        "Promise me…that we will be together…forever," he said, finishing the sentence before he put the necklace around her.

        Hitomi just stood there, looking into the ruby eyes of Van's. The winds calmly lifted his bangs as he stood there, with the sun silhouetting his body. She could only feel pure bless, as she stood there, speechless of what to say. Suddenly, tears start stream down as she leaped into Van's arms, hugging him long and hard. He was tensed at first, surprised her actions. Yet, he calmed and returned the warm hug.

        "I promise," she said, letting the tears seep into his shirt. They stood like that for a while, holding each other as the wind gently swayed around them, with a promise that was made.

        Quickly, time passed by and their ceremony has ended. Van and Hitomi would miss their old middle school, yet they know they have to move on in order to live life. During the vacation, they never had time apart as they went everywhere together, hanging with their friends in the process. Life seemed to go pretty well for them.

_~*~*~*~_

****

**_March 30, 1996…_**__

It was a beautiful day, with the sun finally warming up Japan. Hitomi was walking along her neighborhood, walking to Van's house, when she saw a huge truck parked in his driveway. Curious, she went quickly over there to find little Merle, crying in tears.

        "Merle-chan, hi!" greeted Hitomi as she went up to the little girl.

        "Hitomi…" Merle stuttered, looking at Hitomi with teary eyes. 

        "What is it? What's wrong? Why is there a truck here? And why is there people packing all your furniture up and everything?" asked Hitomi curiously.

        "I didn't agree…with this. I didn't want to do this! Why did Okaasan and Otousan agree with this!" cried Merle as she went into the house, wailing all the while.

        "Merle wait!" she called, yet she didn't stop. "What's wrong with her?"

        Just then, Hitomi heard a whisper behind her. She turned around to see Van standing by the tree with a single swing. "Van!" said Hitomi happily.

        "Hitomi…I…I have to tell you something…" he said, his face crestfallen.

        "Van…?" She went up to him, trying to look into his face. He slowly looked up, with tears almost brewing his eyes.

        "I should of told you sooner…but I was so reluctant to tell you…" he said remorsefully. 

        "Van, come on, tell me. What is it that you are so sad about?" said Hitomi calmly.

        "I'm…moving…"

_~*~*~*~_

        The words that Van has spoken were unbelievable to Hitomi. She could feel her world shattered into pieces as Van briefly explained why he is moving. Apparently, he was going to a different high school and that his parents decided to move near the school just for his sake. He told his parents that he didn't want to do this, yet he couldn't refuse because there was no other way to get there. Even if he takes a train, he would eventually be late for school and the school would not tolerate being tardy. 

        "And…that's the whole reason…why," he said, looking away from her gaze. "I didn't want to move…because…I wanted to be here with you. But why? Why? After so many years?"

        Hitomi didn't say anything as she stood there in silence, trying to hold back the tears. She couldn't believe it. She knew that one day this is going to happen. That growing up would lead their path apart. "I-can't…believe this is happening," she said, as she sat down on the swing, with Van holding its ropes.

        "I…know. I can't believe it too," said Van, pushing the swing slightly. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you early, Hitomi. I guess I didn't want to see you hurt because of this."

        "There's nothing I could say that would prevent you from moving, huh?" asked Hitomi, looking down.

        He gave a slight shake of his head. Hitomi sighed and let the swing's movements calm her down. The two friends stood there in silence as they stared into his house that Van would leave soon. Everything was going fine. They were happy knowing each other and knowing that they would be there for each other that now it seemed so distant as Van is moving away to another neighborhood, meeting strangers and making new friends. Hitomi dreaded the fact that he would meet another girl over there.

        "But…Hitomi," he said, as he looked down to her above. She looked up to see him once more, smiling sadly down at her. "Remember this, even if we are far apart…"

        Slowly, he led his hand to grasp hers, holding her slim, pale hand softly. "No matter what, we would always be together…" Slowly, he leaned in, and softly kissed her cheek. "Forever…" he whispered.

Her tears flowed freely through her cheek as she felt that warm feeling on her cheek. "Van…" she whispered. He could feel her breaking apart. Van could feel her soul parting. Quickly, he gathered her in his arms, holding her tightly to him as she cried her heart out on his chest, holding him tight to her, sniffing in his scent. 

        He soothed her, trying to calm her down as she wailed into him, letting her heart pour out whatever scar that is beginning to open in her heart. She kept on repeating his name, telling him how much she would miss him and how much she would be hurt without hearing his voice every single day.

        "I know, I'll miss you too Hitomi!" he said, trying to hold his tears back. "But…I'll be there for you Hitomi. I will be there for you, no matter what Hitomi."

_~*~*~*~_

Since then, after Van and his family moved away, he contacted her as much as possible through the beginning months of the first year of high school, writing letters to her and e-mailing her saying that he would never let her go. Yet, after the first two months, Van seemed to contact her less now. Every now and then he would call, yet he stopped writing and e-mailing her.

        One year has passed on, and Van suddenly stopped contacting her. Hitomi was hurt, knowing that this would happen. It already has been one month since he didn't contact her and she was getting really worried. Her thoughts went around to assumptions that he must have another girl he likes and he no longer thinks of Hitomi anymore. Every night, she would cry in her sleep, thinking of Van so often that it breaks her heart in half. She still wore that necklace around her neck. Hitomi knows that she would be the only one to uphold that promise, since Van would eventually break that promise. For weeks since then, she clearly put that statement at hand. It seems that she is right.

~*~*~*~

        "Hitomi!" called her mother. "Hitomi, come quickly to the family room! Please! You have to see this!"

        "Yes, what is it Okaasan?" asked Hitomi, putting down the cloth on the kitchen table. In the family room, she could see her mother and brother sitting very close to the television, with their eyes glued to the screen. Hitomi looked at the screen to see smoke coming out of it, with the rain coming down to the fiery pits. In front was news reporter lady, talking about something. "Why is it so important?" She slowly went to her family and joined with them, listening intently to the screen.

        "Today…was a fatal day for this family," began the news reporter. "Just a few hours ago, they were driving safely on Akina Mountain on a rainy night, when a car behind them slammed them into the guardrail, hurtling them into the ground below. After landing, the car exploded into flames, causing the whole area to be swallowed by the fiery pit."

        "Oh my," said Hitomi, a bit pale.

        "Unfortunately, none of them was able to escape the fiery pit as the car exploded, causing their instant deaths." A crew handed her a paper and she looked at it for a moment. Then she looked up to the camera with a sad expression on her face. "Just in, we've received the people who died in the car crash today. Three people."

        Moment of silence protruded the surroundings of the family as they sat there, waiting for the three people who died. "Gaou Fanel, the president of manufacturing imported car parts to America, he was loving father who loves his family very much died today along with Varie Fanel, a housewife yet a loving mother…"

        "Oh dear, I can't believe it!" cried Maeko remorsefully. "Gaou and Varie…not them…"

        Hitomi waited palely for the third person's name, hoping it wasn't him. "And…their dearly beloved second son, who is the high school representative in his high school…"

        "No…please…don't say it…it can't be him…" 

"Van Fanel…"

        Hitomi's face fell abruptly as the name repeated in her mind.__

_        "Van Fanel…Van Fanel…Van Fanel…Van Fanel…Van Fanel…"_

She could picture him in his mind. The unruly black hair he always have; his smile that always melted her heart; his summer scent that she would always remember; his handsome features that always gives attention to her; his reddish-brown eyes that held so much compassion within.

_        "Van Fanel…Van…Van…Van…Van…Van…"_

_        *FLASH*_

        _"But…Hitomi," he said, as he looked down to her above. She looked up to see him once more, smiling sadly down at her. "Remember this, even if we are far apart…"_

        Slowly, he led his hand to grasp hers, holding softly. "No matter what, we would always be together…" Slowly, he leaned in, and softly kissed her cheek. "Forever…" he whispered.

        *FLASH*

~*~*~*~

        In the night air, months after the tragic end of Van Fanel, Hitomi sat there, in their little spot, where the sunrise was seeable in their little spot in the field with Sakura trees around them. She could still feel him; his warmth that she felt so comfortable in. All those months, Hitomi thought about Van and the good memories that they shared together. Hitomi knows that Van is out in heaven somewhere, watching over her as she sat there alone, in their private little spot. Fresh tears start to stream her cheek as she cried silently in the quiet atmosphere, grieving for another lost loved one.

        "I knew I should have told him," whispered Hitomi regretfully. "I knew that I should have told him how I care so much about him. I loved him sooo much." Slowly, Hitomi stood on her feet, viewing the rising moon coming out of the horizon.

        "No…I will not cry for his sake. Van doesn't want me to be sad forever." Slowly, the winds comforted her as she spread her arms apart to feel its warm love. "I know you are there Van. I know you are watching me with Otousan in the Heavens." She slowly stood at the edge, looking out into the sea. "Van, I will still remember, even if you are no longer with me. Like you said, even if we are far apart…" she smiled, rethinking the whispered words he told her before the day he moved. His last words that ever came from his voice, "…We would always be together…forever…" 

        Her words echoed throughout the surroundings around her, as she held the necklace lightly in both of her arms, remembering the young man she loved with happy thoughts. "I will keep our promise, Van. I promise that you will remain within my heart forever. Aishiteru…forever…Van…Aishiteru…"

~*~*~*~*~

Keep on going…

^_^

Almost there…

Hehehehe

Getting there….

Don't give up

^_^

^_~

Halfway…

Just to tell you, this chapter isn't finished yet…and below is NOT a preview. It's taken place at the same time as the description above.

Glad you could make it!!! See how not giving up pays off???

~*~*~*~

        "Ani," said Merle, as he looked at her brother Folken. "When?"

        "Soon, Merle-chan, soon. Don't worry," said Folken. "You know how Oniichan is, a survivor of all things."

        "Look!!!" yelled Merle as she saw a form coming their way. "ONIICHAN!!!"

        Afar, the figure stopped, and smiled warmly, his reddish-brown eyes looking at his siblings. 

        "Okaerinasai…_Van_…"

~*~*~*~*~

        I know, I know. Too quick eh? Hehe, got you there on the big space huh? I just wanted to see if you guys are paying attention. I didn't put "To be Continued" or anything on it. So it is still going. Yea, I should of put these into different chapters but this is the past.  So, you will soon get the idea. But anyways, thank you for reading!!! ^_^ I'll get the next chapter up soon and please review!!!!!!!! ^_^ Any questions, feel free to e-mail me or anything. But I can only give you information about this chapter only. :P


	2. Dreams

Escaflowne: Past Love 

Disclaimer: Read it in the beginning of Chapter 1…

            Hello again! Sorry if the chapter still revolved in the past. It's just that I need to combine the plots together in this story to make it a real success. I'm still in the brinks of how to bring Chapter 3 but I promise that next chapter will take place at the present time where the story should be really held. Hehe, about that huge space in the first chapter, I'm sorry about that. That was just a test to see if you guys are paying attention and every single detail and besides, I wrote that around 1am in the morning so I was kind of tired then too while writing it, which explains the typos in that chapter. But, no worries, I fixed it and replaced the chapter. I also added some typing on the big space just to let those who started reading it that the chapter isn't done. Well, right now, even though I have the plot all set and everything, I'm just stuck on how to bring it to the climax, which I can't tell you. So, any ideas are open! Any idea would be fine if it suits the story and would benefit to bring the story to the climax. So, please review and enjoy the story!!

~*~*~*~*~

            In the funeral of Van and his two beloved parents, every person who knew them for such a long, joyous time attended, with Folken and Merle, the remaining siblings of the Fanels, in front, hosting the funeral on that sad, gloomy day, even though it was a perfect day to walk under the blooming sakura leaves. Hitomi and her family sat in the front as well since they known the Fanels for such a long time.

~*~*~*~

Chapter 2- Dreams…

~*~*~*~

            "If you need anything, Folken, please don't hesitate to ask," said Hitomi's mother encouragingly, clutching Folken's two hands after the long service. 

"I thank you for your concern, Kanzaki-dono. I appreciate it very much…" Slowly, his red eyes wandered to Hitomi's crestfallen face. "Hitomi…how are you doing during this past week? It's been such a long time since I seen your smiling face."

She did not reply. The tears that rimmed her emerald eyes still kept on going, streaking her cheeks willingly.

"Umm…she hasn't…been going so well during this last week," said Maeko, looking at Hitomi momentarily and looking at Folken once more. "Apparently, Hitomi comes early sometimes from school, locking herself insider her room and not come out to dinner. Van must be a great lost to her, aside from her father, since he was her best friend for such a long time. I only hope that time will heal her broken heart."

For a while, Folken and Merle stayed at the Kanzaki's place after the funeral, trying to catch up on old times. The moment was sad, yet they tried there very best to keep things as simple and happy. Yet, lingering thoughts about Varie, Gaou, and Van keep coming into the conversation, and abruptly, everyone fell silent as they remorsefully thought about the great times they shared with happy faces without a care about the world around them. It only seemed like yesterday since they walked in parks, partying at annual birthday parties, anniversaries, and such that now it seemed so distant as the laughter's of the dearly departed fade into the air. The only remembrance of them was within the hearts of those who truly cared for them and the technology that captures them clearly without hiding their existence in this world.  

After a two-hour conversation between the two families, Hitomi, Folken, and Merle sat outside in the warm, comfy night, looking at the full moon above. The three were silent for a while, letting the crickets consume the sound around the atmosphere. Moments passed on and silent tears streaked Hitomi's cheeks after a brief reminiscing about a time when Van and her looked at the stars and discuss how nostalgic they look in the dark blue sky. Folken could sense the distress within Hitomi. He knew, after the incident of Van's injury two years ago, that Hitomi definitely cared for Van deeply and passionately as any person he knows. 

"Hitomi," he began, breaking the mournful silence between the three. "I know you truly care for Van." Hitomi looked at Folken's mature face, her emerald eyes still filled with crystalline tears. "Van, too, cared for you deeply. Van was truly a nice boy and a good little brother to ever have. He was something special that was brought from the heavens."

Hitomi nodded slightly in Folken's words about his beloved brother that always called him "Oniichan." Merle kept her silence as she played with the little, gray rock below.

Slowly, Hitomi looked up from her downcast position and looked intently to Folken as if something she said was something really essential. "But…Folken-san, this keeps bothering me after the few hours of thinking about it. **Why** didn't you say anything about **Van** in the funeral?"

Merle suddenly looked up with bewilder eyes, yet did not say a word. The young girl gave Folken a look and he responded with a knowing nod, which Merle understood perfectly well and sat back down with a satisfying look. 

"Hitomi…I'm not sure how to say this to you…but-"

"No, no, don't," interrupted Hitomi with a knowing glance mingled with her sad state on her expression. "I know that if you say something about Van, you would be heart broken when you mention him since he is your little brother you truly loved so much."

"But…that not what I am going to-"

"Don't deny it. I understand why you did that and I guess it's for the best." When Hitomi looked up to meet Folken's eyes that resembled Van clearly, to her surprise, he had a bewildered expression, yet softened as he had nothing more to say. Questioningly, Hitomi wondered why Folken had a surprise look on his face. Shortly, Hitomi shrugged the matter out and continued to look into the starry sky, thinking about the young who now remains a memory.

"I will always be with…Forever…" 

_"Oh Van," _she thought sadly, remember his last words._ "I miss you so much."_

_~*~*~*~Flashback~*~*~*~_

"I knew I should have told him," whispered Hitomi regretfully. "I knew that I should have told him how I care so much about him. I loved him sooo much." Slowly, Hitomi stood on her feet, viewing the rising moon coming out of the horizon.

            "No…I will not cry for his sake. Van doesn't want me to be sad forever." Slowly, the winds comforted her as she spread her arms apart to feel its warm love. "I know you are there Van. I know you are watching me with Otousan in the Heavens." She slowly stood at the edge, looking out into the sea. "Van, I will still remember, even if you are no longer with me. Like you said, even if we are far apart…" she smiled, rethinking the whispered words he told her before the day he moved. His last words that ever came from his voice, "…We would always be together…forever…" 

            Her words echoed throughout the surroundings around her, as she held the necklace lightly in both of her arms, remembering the young man she loved with happy thoughts. "I will keep our promise, Van. I promise that you will remain within my heart forever. Aishiteru…forever…Van…Aishiteru…"

_~*~*~*~End of Flashback~*~*~*~_

            Few months passed on and Hitomi fell asleep that after setting her priorities that she would not be sad for Van's sake. Within those months, Hitomi still grieved for Van, missing his presence his voice; everything about him that let's people knew of his existence. She heard that Folken and Merle still lived in the same place of where they moved, yet after that Folken and Merle's whereabouts are unknown since they never responded after that.

            Slowly, Hitomi went to bed after thinking for a while in their spot, her eyes slowly drooping as she closed them, tears leaving a trail after. "Van," se whispered as she held the white silver pendant to her heart, clutching it fervently. 

            Deep inside the dark depths of her hand, after a few hours has passed on since Hitomi's tears dried on her face, the pendant started to glow. The bell started to jingly soothingly with the glow brightening the whole interior of her room. Along the light, Hitomi's sleeping form was consumed within the light, comforting her inside.

_~*~*~Dreamworld~*~*~*~_

_            Hitomi could feel the warmth of the light surging through her weak body. Slowly, she opened her eyes to find herself in a white room with nothing but the warmth and the gusting winds within the atmosphere. She looked around her, trying to figure out where she is. Yet, nothing was the answer to her question. Everything is plain white. Hitomi started to walk, turning her head once in a while to observe any changes. She walked on without any knowledge about the area._

_            Suddenly, the winds changed its direction as Hitomi in her tracks, covering herself from the violent winds. Slowly, after a few lingering moments of the cold wind, it dispersed. Hitomi slowly opened her eyes, and stood straight to look into the eyes of a strange figure before her. Its gray, colorless eyes stared into the essence of Hitomi's soul, with its long, silver hair move beautifully as the aura around it held uncanny power. The figure slowly moved its mouth, speaking to Hitomi as she listened carefully. Hitomi's expression turned from confusion to understanding with the concern's of the figure's voice._

_            The figure extended its hand towards Hitomi, as its sleeves from its black robe jumped around due to the figure's unspeakable power. Once more, it moved its mouth, which automatically struck Hitomi's heart. Her gaze turned downwards, thinking about the figure's words. For a while, Hitomi thought about it, tightening her fist once in a while to prevent any tears to come. Finally, Hitomi looked up. The figure smiled and extended its arms near her. Hitomi nodded and started to reach for the figure's arm._

_            Just when Hitomi was about to grasp the figure's hand, a violent yell came towards her from the opposite direction, causing Hitomi to gasp from the yell's sudden outburst. The simple yell is trying to her something. She shook her head and looked at the figure's slanted eyes. Her green eyes was determined and commenced to reach for the figure's hand once more. The voice again spoke, yet she did not stop and refused to listen to its voice._

_            Hitomi reached for its hands. At that moment, a blinding light surrounded the whole area, causing the figure and Hitomi to disappear. When Hitomi looked back one last time, a white, transluscent door appeared behind her. It suddenly closed behind her and a silver key appeared and locked the door. Sadly, she looked away and moved forward, her body disappearing in the light room. _

_            "HITOMI!" yelled a voice behind the door, muffled by is closed state. Hitomi didn't look back as she continued to disappear. _

_            "HITOMI!!!"_

_~*~*~*~*End of Dreamworld~*~*~*~_

Abruptly, Hitomi woke up with a start, sweat pouring from her brow. It was only 5:00am when she woke up from the strange dream. "What was that all about?" asked Hitomi, massaging her temples.

             Slowly, a single smile, that was kept contained for so long, appeared on Hitomi's face, as if nothing happened. Slowly, she sat up and went to the bathroom to get ready for another school day.

            As Hitomi went to do her business in the bathroom, on her nightstand, near her digital alarm clock, stood a simple glass picture frame with Van and Hitomi smiling, the glass protecting the picture cracked in between Van and Hitomi.

~*~*~

*Sniff sniff* I like how this turned it, truthfully. But anyways, please review and thanks for reading. Until Chapter 3, Ja ne!! ^_^__


	3. Missing Piece

Escaflowne: Past Love 

Disclaimer: If you want a disclaimer, find it in the first chapter please. But just in case, please don't sue me! Escaflowne doesn't belong to me. It belongs rightfully to the maker of it, not me! ^^;;

        Hi everyone, here is chapter 3 for you. It took me a while to deal with this one, due its lengthy plot that I am thinking about. I did this also during class as I wrote on paper to think about my sources. But I hope this is will turn out well for you guys. Thank you all for the reviews that you have given me and please enjoy the story. ^_^

And, if you love reading stories or bored to death, go ahead and read my other fics such as Escaflowne: Together Yoyokagirinaku. If you are looking for a Chrono Cross fic, then Angelus Errare is another my fics, yet you must deal with a long torturer of the chapters and everything, since it is my first fic after all.

But…anyways…onward to our feature presentation…

~`~`~`~`~`~`~`

Four years later… 

        The clock slowly ticked as the professor waited patiently on his podium, keeping a sharp eye on every pupil in the room. They were all in rows, from bottom to top, their eyes glued to the test on each desk. Taking a deep breath, the professor looked at his wristwatch.

        "Time's up!" called the professor boldly in the quiet classroom. 

~*~*~*~*~

Chapter 3- Missing piece…

~*~*~*~*~

(Ans: Again with the sappy title. Sorry about that. I will change it until I think of a better one…)

"All right, everyone, please hand up your test and you may go." 

        The students all sighed and talked at once as they gathered their stuff and head down to their professor.  Behind the crows, a young woman with long sandy light brown hair that reached to her waist slowly gathered her stuff and put it in her bag. Carefully, she neatly stalked her test, grabbed her bag, and went down, easily landing on her sneakers and casually walked to her sensei. "Ah, Kanzaki-dono. I am truly looking forward to reading your writing," said her professor happily as she handed him her ten page test. 

        "Arigatou," she said pleasantly with a respectful bow. "I really enjoyed your class this year, sensei. I hope to see you around school next year." With that, she bowed again and moved on her way.

~`~`~`~

        Outside, a young woman with long, red, layered hair, wearing a light sleeveless shirt and a dark denim skirt, waited patiently by the tree. Her eyes suddenly lightened up and ran. "Hitomi!" called the girl, going to the teen.

        "Yukari, hi!" Hitomi greeted. "How did you do?" Yukari gave a huge smile and gave a thumbs up. Hitomi smiled happily. "That's good to hear, Yukari!"

        "Yeah, I know, especially since it's math. I just can't believe that our first year in Toudai is already over." Yukari stretched and yawned. "I'm just glad studying time is over! And vacation time is already here too."

        Hitomi smiled and walked with her friend. 

        IT has been four, grueling years for Hitomi as she continued on her life without the presence of Van's existence. In high school, she scored number one in her class exams and became the high school class representative every beginning of each school year. Not only Hitomi was noticed by her efforts academically through math, writing, and art, she was a star athlete in Track and became captain after beating the school's record through a finals league. She'd always have a smile on her face whenever she was with her friends or even seen alone. It seemed that she has a carefree life without worrying about the surroundings around her. Even if some situations go grim, she never gave up and never frowned. 

        Now, after fours years of keeping high scores, being noticed by representatives of each college in Tokyo, doing community service and keeping her spirits up have led her to apply to University of Tokyo, where she would major in English/art/technology field.

        "After four years in high school, you still are number one," said Yukari with a smile. "I can't believe that you scored number in finals this year. It's unbelievable that you can cram all that knowledge in that simple brain of yours."

        "I'm not that smart. Sometimes it get tiring to cram all that knowledge into my brain at times, you know," said Hitomi, heaving a sigh as they crossed the pedestrian intersection. 

        "By the way, how is your family doing?" asked Yukari, changing the subject.

        "They're doing fine. It gets lonely sometimes in there when I'm not around. Okaasan is doing well and so is Mamoru and his schoolwork. He's trying to beat my score which he won't in the lazy state he is in."

        Yukari just shrugged and rolled her eyes. Typical high student. 

        For some time, as they walked around the busy streets of Tokyo, Hitomi and Yukari started to chitchat with hot gossips and usual girl conversations. Yukari once in a while would bring up about Amano, her boyfriend for 3 years now, and how her relationship is with him, yet skips around the subject once in a short while.

        "Well, Hitomi, I'll see you around okay?" said Yukari, as she stopped near her living quarters. "Let's hang out with the others tomorrow alright?"

        "Well," began Hitomi, thinking thoughtfully. "Tomorrow…I just want to rest from studying so much, but I would love to hang out with you and the girls at night in the Boba place tomorrow."

        Yukari smiled widely. "Hey! No problem! We all need a rest right?" She gave a quick, friendly hug to Hitomi. "Well then, I'll call you up when there is changes okay? Ja ne!" With one wave, Yukari went up to her apartments with Hitomi watching her disappear.

~`~`~

        After a while of zigzagging through streets and waiting patiently for each traffic light, Hitomi finally reached her apartment building, holding a grocery bag in her right arm. "Phew, all the food I needed," she said as she started up the stairs. 

        Something along the way caught Hitomi's eyes. Slowly, she peered in to see workers constructing the place. "It looks like I'll be having new neighbors soon," said Hitomi as she unlocked her apartment room. Scanning the wall with her hand, she found the light switch and turned it on, putting the grocery bag on top of the kitchen counter. As usual, her apartment is clean and neat with the exception of her textbooks, pencils, and papers lying all over the floor.

        "I better tidy the place up a bit," she said, grabbing one textbook after another and putting them into the bookshelf near her television.

        After the place is all scattered free of schoolwork, Hitomi went to the bathroom, had dinner, watched a little television, and went to a peaceful sleep, knowing that she would not have to wake up early for school. 

~`~`~`~`~`~

        _Maeko and her husband walked along the sidewalks and climbed a yard of a certain huge two-story house just a few blocks from their house. In Maeko's arms, a young, beautiful baby girl slept peacefully without any disturbance. Akeno rang the doorbell as they approached the fancy porch of their new neighbors. The doorbell rang beautifully through the entire house. Instantly, a man with black, messy hair, wearing a long white shirt and baggy jeans, appeared at the door in front of them. "Hello," said Maeko with a smile, bowing gently, careful of the precious bundle within her arms. "We are Akeno and Maeko Kanzaki, your new neighbors just down the street."_

_        A friendly smile emerged on the man's face. "Hello, it is very nice to meet you. Come in and join with us," greeted the man kindly as he ushered them into their lovely home. "My name is Gaou Fanel. I am very pleased to meet you both Maeko and Akeno."_

_        The entrance way was very enchanting, with decorations of traditional Japanese art and architecture everywhere in the house. In the entrance hall, there were shoes lined up neatly, with a nice etching of a Japanese mat. Everything is all cream white and decorated except there was light everywhere in every house. It's as if the place is a Dojo without a Dojo itself._

_        In the Kanzaki's went to another traditional Japanese decoration living room of the Fanels. A young woman with long black hair, wearing casual attire with a blue robe around her, emerged from the kitchen, holding a plate full of pastries in her hands. "Oh dear, we have company," she said surprisingly._

_        "This is the Kanzaki's, dear," said Gaou with a smile. "It was a surprise welcome." He turned to the Kanzaki's. "This is my wife, Varie."_

_        Varie smiled and shook Maeko and Akeno's hands with pleasure. "I'm pleased to make your acquaintances. Please, make yourselves at home and feel free to sit anywhere you want." _

_        Slowly, Maeko and her husband sat their selves on the red and white pillows, watching as the two couples prepare their evening munch. "This is the first time we had neighbors come over to our house and welcome us," said Gaou, finally sitting himself across from Akeno after helping his wife set the things on the small, coffee table. "Most of our old neighbors back where we lived never took the time to come over since they think we are a weird family…if you noticed the style of decoration we have around the house."_

        "Oh no, no, we don't think of you that at all," said Maeko. "Me and Akeno love to meet new people and make new friends." Maeko looked around and instantly fell in love with the setting of the living room. "And I love how you made your theme around the house. It's so spacious and decorated that you can barely see any walls."

        "Arigatou," said Varie, blushing. "I just can't stand empty space. It looks like you have a ghost on that wall or something whenever I look at walls. You would see me say that this wall should be decorated and everything."

        Suddenly, the baby girl in Maeko's arms suddenly cried. "Oh dear." Maeko slowly rocked the little bundle in her arms, trying to lull the cute little cry. 

        "Oooh!" beamed Varie as she looked upon the baby girl. "What a cute little baby. So small and precious. What is her name, Maeko?"

        "Her name is Hitomi," she said, gently shushing the baby. "She's our first born for two years now."

        "What a coincidence," Varie said with a smile, clasping both of her arms excitedly. "We have one just about her age. He's quite the little rascal when he was born. Yet, he brightens our day every day with that smile of his. His name is Van."

        "Mama!!" said a tiny, little voice coming out of the family room. Everyone turned around to find a small, little boy walking slowly to his mother, with his little black hair ruffled. Maeko couldn't stand the look of this cute, little boy. She just wanted to squeeze him like a teddy bear after looking into his little gorgeous reddish-brown eyes of his. 

        "He can walk by himself? At this kind of age?" asked a surprise Akeno, watching Chibi Van walk towards his mother, his little thumb inside his mouth.

        "Yes," said Gaou with a proud expression on his face. "We never thought that he would learn to walk and speak after he turned one."

        Slowly, the child went to his mother and looked with confusion in his face at the Kanzaki's. Yet, among the eyes, it seemed his eyes glimmered with curiosity. Maeko mentally note to herself how soft his hair look and how small he was compared to his mother's height. "Is there something wrong, Van-chan?" asked Varie as she held her little son lovingly in her arms.

        "Mama…hungry," said Van, smiling cutely. 

        "I'm sorry, Van-chan, but you must wait," said Varie with a smile. 

        Little Van turned his little head to look at Maeko and Akeno, with little fear in his eyes. Changing the subject, he looked at his mother, fear replacing his ravenous hunger. "Mama…who?" asked Van, pointing at the Kanzaki's/

        "Van, this is our new friends," said Varie pleasantly.

        Van blinked a few times and smiled. "Hwello," he began with his babyish voice. "N-n-nice to meet you. I'm Van…"

        Maeko couldn't help it. She whined like a schoolgirl deep in her mind. He was just so cute. "Hi Van, Im Mrs. Kanzaki and this is Mr. Kanzaki."

        Suddenly, a rumbled started to be heard upstairs as a young 7-year-old boy with bluish-silver messy hair, similar to Gaou's, came down with a frantic expression on his face. "Otousan, Okaasan! I can't find Chibi Van anywhere!"

        "Oniichan!!" screamed Van cheerfully as he saw his older brother, jumping up and down on his mother's lap, waving his small arms at his brother.

        "Just too cute!" said Maeko once more.

        "Oh thank god," he said, walking toward his family and grabbing his little brother gently. "You scared me there, Chibi Van."

        Varie smiled and turned to Maeko. "This is our first son, Folken. Folken, these people are our new neighbors, Maeko and Akeno Kanzaki."

        Slowly putting down Van, who was fidgeting all the while, to the ground, Folken smiled and bowed before the Kanzaki's. 

        Once more, as the commotion around the atmosphere started to grow uneasy for the little bundle, Hitomi gave Maeko her undivided attention, crying from the uneasiness. "Oh dear. It must be one of those days when she hates loud noise." Maeko gently rocked the baby back and forth, lulling her back to sleep. During this time, Akeno and Gaou started a heated discussion about their lives, being the men as they are when it comes to mechanical concepts and other manly things start to bring forth. Folken grabbed one of the pastries on the table and joyfully ate it, watching Van whining that he wants some too. Varie moved and sat beside Maeko, with Van in her arms. 

        "Mama…I want some what Oniichan is eating."

        "No, Van, not yet," said Varie, giggling at her younger son and his big appetite. "Sometimes, I think little Van here spends too much time with his older brother. He is starting to act like him in the eating department."

        "I can see that," said Maeko with a smile. "Your family is so interesting to know about. Maybe we should have a little get together party at our house sometimes."

        "I would love that, Maeko. And I know Folken does too when something is mentioned about parties. You know…like Gyoza and chicken dumplings."

        "Huh? Did someone say chicken dumplings?" asked Folken as he caught into his mother's conversation, his mouth instantly watering. Varie and Maeko shared a pleasant laugh as they watched Folken scold his mother for tricking him, which made Maeko laugh even more.

        During this time as the two mothers were discussing about their lives and other humorous situations between their husbands, Van wondered his eyes around the room absentmindedly. Little did he know, the young Hitomi was looking at him curiously. Noticing something is watching him, little Van turned his little head to meet little green eyes. For a moment, Van and Hitomi stared at each other, with no emotion in their cute little faces. Varie noticed the lingering face that Van worn. She looked down and stared where he was looking at. She smiled, as she finally comprehended where her little boy was staring at intently. 

        "Your daughter is beautiful," commented Varie as she took a glance of a now calmed Hitomi. "She has your eyes and the father's ears. One day, she would grow to be a beautiful woman."

        Maeko smiled at Varie's comment, trying to sooth Hitomi just in case she attempts to cry again.

      Van was now near his mother, still staring at Hitomi curiously. Varie notices the gaze of her son's expression and smiled, knowing that once Van is interested in something, there is nothing that would get him out of it. Slowly, he stood up and walked over to Maeko. Within that moment, he peered cautiously at Hitomi, her green eyes starring back at Van. Maeko smiled at the cute little boy and moved Hitomi a bit towards Van, giving him a closer look at her first child. "Van, I would like you to meet Hitomi," said Maeko.

        "Hi-to-mi," he said, pronouncing each syllable of the girl's name. Slowly, a smile spread through his childish, curious face. "Hwello, Hitomi, I'm Van."

        Hitomi blinked a few time and starred at Van and his reddish-brown eyes. She couldn't quite understand what Van was saying at the moment. Her face was still the same, clueless expression. "Can…can you say Van?" asked Van, cocking his tiny little head. (Ans: Just too cute!! ^^)

        Maeko sighed sadly and looked at Varie. "Somehow, we can't get Hitomi to talk. Even simple names such as Mama or Dada, she couldn't hear the words we are saying. Mostly, she would give out this goo goo or ga ga sounds whenever she wants milk or "adada, adada" when she wants to eat something."

        Van's smile was there. "Hitomi, can you say Van?"

        "He's still trying," said Varie. "Once he's at, he never gives up."

        "Come on, Hitomi. Can you say my name?" asked Van.

        Hitomi simply giggled at Van's puppy dog eyes. He continuously pleaded many times for Hitomi to say his name. Yet, at that moment, Hitomi began to pull off a small grin. "V-v-v…" she muttered, opening her tiny little mouth. "V-a-n…"

        Maeko looked down with a surprise look on her face. "Hitomi? Did…you say something?" By the tone of Maeko's voice, Varie looked down at Van and Hitomi, with Folken by her. Gaou and Akeno's conversation seize to a halt and went to join the others. Gaou, by the meantime, managed to grab a small video camera behind the couch, turning it on as he aimed at the gathered people around Hitomi. Everyone's attention was directed to the young Hitomi in her mother's arms and chibi Van, smiling and jumping up and down.

        "Could it be?" said Varie, looking at the child and at Van.

        "Mama, she said my name! She said my name!"

        Slowly, Maeko looked at Varie's eyes with shock. "I…thought I just heard Hitomi say something…like Van?"

        Once again, Hitomi smiled. "Van!!" she said with more enthusiasm. 

        "Oh my!" beamed a proud Maeko. "Honey, Hitomi said her first word! I don't believe this! She said her first word!" Gaou smiled and zoomed in the picture between Van and Hitomi.

        "My little girl," said Akeno proudly. "She said her first word!"

        "Van! Van! Van! Van! Van! Van!"

~`~`~`~`~`~`

        From the world outside, the sun reached its peak and peered through Hitomi's window. Her emerald eyes slowly opened from her pleasant sleep. When she saw the sun consume the light around her room, she closed them back and turned away from the glare that is threatening her to wake up. For a few minutes, Hitomi fell back asleep peacefully without a care in the world. 

**BAM!!**

Hitomi quickly sat up, her eyes widening as she tried catching her breath.

        "ONNIICHAN! YOU IDIOT! I TOLD YOU THAT THERE ARE BOXES IN FRONT OF YOU!" yelled a voice behind her wall.

        "Sorry, sorry," said another voice.

        "God, what's going?" said Hitomi, scratching her head as she headed into her bathroom.

~`~`~`~`~`~`~`

        The noises still kept on when Hitomi started making breakfast, wincing once in a while from those clumsy noises. "Poor person," said Hitomi as she slowly put the finished fried potstickers on her plate from the black pan. "I know how they feel when they move into these kind of apartments." Hitomi thought pleasantly when she first moved into her apartment, giggling as she remembered she would fall into her boxes every minute she passes by to put one thing on side and another on another side. Her mother would scold her for her clumsy movements.

        Taking one little sigh, Hitomi began to eat her breakfast joyfully, entertained by the noises that seemed it gone on forever.

        "Agh! ONIICHAN! HOW MANY TIMES I TOLD YOU THAT--"

        "—THERE BOXES EVERYWHERE! I know, I know! But I can't help it since this apartment is so small. Your acting like Okaasan these days." A girly giggle was heard after Hitomi just smiled and continued on with her breakfast.

~`~`~`~`~`~`

        Strapping on her shoes, Hitomi looked in the mirror. In that mirror, she saw herself, wearing a white tied spaghetti strap shirt and a blue denim pants that flared in the bottom. Her hair long, sandy brown hair was curled a bit and she smiled to herself, satisfied with her appearance. Grabbing her little Chococat decorated purse, she was ready to meet up with her friends at the Boba hangout. 

        It was a beautiful afternoon when Hitomi stepped out, locking her door securely. As she turned around, she noticed stacks of boxes were piled on the other side of the railings. Hitomi's eyes brightened when she caught a glimmer of light coming from the door. "So that's where the sounds are coming from," she said, walking passed the door. Hitomi continued her way down the stairs, reaching the ground within ten seconds. Slowly, she turned the corner to reach the small parking lot at her apartment building.

        "I guess people are staying home this afternoon," she said, seeing the cars all lined up in the parallel white markings. Her eyes scanned the area and trudged along. When she wandered just a few feet away from the apartment building, her eyes caught on a white car that looks very different from the rest. Hitomi's eyes grew in excitement and went there, observing the car from a safe distance. "I don't believe it! A Nissan Skyline!" she beamed, peering inside the passenger seat. "This person must of spent a fortune to this car!"

        It was remarkable to Hitomi as she saw the rarely seen Nissan Skyline parked in her apartment building. It's rims shone brightly through the afternoon light, all clean and fixed. It may seem like an ordinary car, yet it holds great horsepower and speed. 

        "Hey!" said a voice from above. Hitomi gasped and looked up. "I'm gonna grab something to eat over at the Chinese food stand near the marketplace. Do you want anything?" Hitomi was relieved that the person coming down the stairs was not looking into her direction.

        "I better go or he might think I must be a thief." Quickly, she went straight to the main street.

        "Okay, you just want orange chicken and fried rice? Okay, got it."

        Slowly, the figure walked down the stairs, grabbing his keys from his pocket. He looked up to see Hitomi walking to the main street. He wore a curios look on his expression. "Hmm, must be another newbie who wants to check out my car," he simply said and opened the door to his car.

~`~`~`~`~`~`

        As time grew throughout the city of Tokyo, the streetlights start to appear one by one as stores and buildings begin to light up the darken streets. Within a few minutes, Tokyo was filled with beautiful lights that look as if it was Christmas in the spring.

        Hitomi trudged along the sidewalks of Tokyo, happily looking at the sights before her. She could not help but feel fascinated by these lights, even though she lived in Tokyo all her life. Of course, Hitomi only lived in the neighborhoods in Tokyo, almost 15 miles away from Downtown Tokyo and she rarely get to see the lights in the city since she only gone to and fro to her school during her younger years.

        "Pretty," she said, stopping her pace as she looked at the televisions between the buildings. They showed advertisements of products, anime, and such, even though some people would not pay any heed to due their long walk to places in the big capital.

        "Hey Hitomi!" yelled a voice from behind. Hitomi's eyes brightened and turned around to see a young woman about her age with long, curly-blonde hair and violet eyes, waving to Hitomi.

        "Millerna!" beamed Hitomi as she met up with her and gave her a hug.

        "I missed you soo much Hitomi!" said Millerna as she let go, looking into Hitomi's green eyes. "It's been so long since I last seen you."

        Hitomi closed her eyes and gave a grin. "Yes, I know! I'm sorry if I haven't called you this passed year, but I was so busy doing this and that in Tokyo U."

        "It's okay, Hitomi! I understand what you are going through. It's the same for me in my school."

        Since the freshmen year of high school, Hitomi and Millerna Aston, in sophomore year since she skipped a grade due to great intellect, became instant best friends after a run in during the first day of school. Since then, they were inseparable along with Yukari. After Millerna reached senior year, they took their separate paths as Millerna went to college to achieve to become a pediatric in medical college. 

        "So, Yukari called you up?" asked Hitomi as they begin to walk towards the desired place.

        "Of course! I heard you guys were on vacation now and Yukari called me up to hang out with you guys today to catch up on old times," said Millerna, grinning widely.

        Hitomi simply nodded and looked at the city perspective before her. "Can you believe it has been 2 years since we didn't see each other. It has been so long, yet it seems time flew by so quickly."

        Millerna nodded in agreement. "But, you have changed so much. You used to have short hair, short height, and a young face. You could pass being a junior high school senior. Now, you look more of an adult with your long hair, except with the height and facial features. I almost didn't recognize you until I saw that white silver pendant around your neck." Hitomi looked down at her necklace and held it firmly in her hands. She said nothing more, looking at the pendant with strange, cloudy green eyes. Millerna cocked her head and raised an eyebrow, wondering the confused expression on Hitomi's expression.

        Slowly, Hitomi let the pendant dangle around her neck, letting it sway through her movement. She looked at Millerna and simply smiled, "So, how is school for you?"

        "It's going fine," said Millerna, pausing for a moment. "It's hard work, but I'll manage since I truly want to help little children from their illness. Dryden is supporting me as much as possible to reach my dream. He is usually off and around somewhere, being the merchant he is to find goods for his job to sell. Oh well, at least I have some time for myself." In front of them, they could see the Boba shop. "What about you? I heard from Yukari that you've been busy studying your brains out."

        "Well, what Yukari said is true," said Hitomi. "It's not an easy task to study in Tokyo U since they expect a lot from you. But of course I'm highly academic since I want to reach my dream too. But anyways…" Hitomi spotted Yukari and Amano, with Eries, Millerna's older sister, in the Boba place, sitting and already chatting away. "…We better head in or they would start without us." Millerna nodded and they both went in to the Boba place, the girls' favorite hang out during their high school years.

~`~`~`~`~

        For the next few hours, Hitomi and her friends chatted away, enjoying each other's company after two year of not sharing a delightful drink of Boba with variety of flavors. The girls chatted, remembering idly about high school, shopping at the mall, playing at arcades, karaoke, and television shows. Amano, once in a while, would roll his eyes, grudging the fact that Yukari is telling her friends about one of his embarrassing moments and the fact that he is the only guy among the girls. 

        Hitomi sighed contentedly as she took another sip of her Mango slush Boba, feeling the juicy liquid tingle her eager taste buds and sinking to her hollow stomach. "I love this flavor," said Hitomi, gulping down the shredded pieces of the tapioca.

        "Of course, you do because that's the only flavor you always order in the pass year," said Yukari, giggling at her friend. Millerna and Eries joined Yukari with her laugh, mocking Hitomi playfully with her childish behavior.

        "That's goes for you too," said Hitomi.

        "Hehe," Yukari laugh nervously, scratching her head as a sweatdrop formed in her upper cheek. "You got me there."

        "It is great to see all," said Eries, taking another sip of her drink. "I don't know how long ago was it since we had this fun get together." She looked at her cell phone and her eyes twitched a bit, realizing something. "You guys don't believe this."

        "What is it sister?" asked Millerna.

        "Do you remember Folken?" asked Eries, putting her cell phone away into her black purse. The four friends suddenly stopped with their drinks and looked at Eries as she mentioned Folken Fanel, Van Fanel's older brother. Since the funeral, he never seemed to contact them and was never heard from again. Now, as Eries mentions Folken, a weird silence came between Hitomi, Millerna, Yukari, and Amano, looking at Eries with bewildered eyes.

        "D-did I hear right?" asked Yukari, a single sweet coming down her brow. "Did you say Folken? Van Fanel's older brother?"

        "Van??" thought Hitomi surprisingly, cocking her head.

        "Yes," said Eries bluntly. "Recently, I received an e-mail from him and said that he was terribly sorry for not contacting us for such a long time. He said he had some business to take care of since he is the only adult Fanel member and he has been so busy that he was not able to contact us."

        "So, what business is he taking care of?" asked Yukari. "It's not like him to be so busy since he is so neat and organize that he has spare time to make up the rest and hang out with us or his friends."

        Eries settled her cup down on the table. "Well, it is mostly unexpected business since his father works on an import car company. Folken is taking his father's place for now to deal with unfinished business that his father left behind. Apparently, the work seems to take long, so Folken has long way to go."

        "But now he's done?" asked Millerna.

        Eries replied to her younger sister's question, nodding her head. "Now, he is finishing college to start his own business regarding to his father's career."

        "Maybe it's time for me to call him up," said Amano. "We could hang out and have a drink or two like old times."

        All were silent as they took a drink at the same time, thinking about the tragedy that took place in such a long time ago. Mostly, Yukari and Millerna were silent, rethinking about the past. Hitomi looked around her, noticing the awkward silence.

        "Do you remember when Van used to come around and make everything seem boring fun?" asked Yukari, looking up at Amano with a sad smile.

        Amano's downcast eyes suddenly lighten, after a thought struck his mind. "Yeah, I remember when we look bored enough to fall asleep, he instantly starts to perk things up a bit."

        Everyone started to smile fondly. "Yeah, and then he is the kind of person to be superstitious over things like school on April Fool's? I would always see him running to school because every time he thinks school is on May 1. It's like a daily routine for him but he always make it in time."

        "It seems that Van is such a nice guy. When Hitomi was in Freshmen year, she would always talk about him," said Millerna. "It was sad to hear that he died. Pity, then this gang wouldn't be missing something."

        Yukari looked at Hitomi, noticing the downcast look as she firmly held her cup in both pf her hands. Throughout the whole conversation, Hitomi never spoke a word within their discussion. Usually she would instantly come in and talk about it no matter what. Regardless how much it would hurt her to mention her past love, Hitomi would gladly tell them how special he was. Yet, somehow, when Yukari looked at her friend, she had the blankest expression on her face. "Hitomi?" Hitomi looked up by the mention of her name. "Do you still think about him? About Van? Don't you want talk about him?"

        "Huh?!" said Hitomi incredulously, backing up slightly on her seat.

        "Hitomi…you know…Van? The person you cared for dearly since you were 4 years old?" asked Yukari, surprised by Hitomi's actions.

        "You know…how Van is such a cute, lovable person that you can't take your eyes off of. The Van that you fondly speak about and the jerk, which I'm not going to say that he is about him, who doesn't call or keep in touch with you and hurt you so much?" Millerna joined, staring at Hitomi fiercely.

        For a few moments, Hitomi was silent as she stared at Amano, then at Yukari, Eries, and then to Millerna. All of her friends were looking at her with curious eyes. Hitomi could feel herself cower with their icy stares, making her feel uneasy between them. Sounds of blenders consumed the remaining silence with people in front and behind chatting and drinking.

        "Hitomi?" said Yukari, breaking the uneasiness of the silence. "Well?"

        She looked at her best friend and slowly raised an eyebrow. Finally, Hitomi managed to open her mouth and spoke. With the words that she spoke, the eyes of her friends turned from curiousness to surprise. Millerna's hand flew to her dropping mouth and Eries just stared at Hitomi, sweet striking her face and dropped from her chin. Amano paled and Yukari just looked at her friend with utter belief. "W-w-w-what did you…?" stammered Amano.

        "Who's Van?"

~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~

        Well you guys, here is chapter 3 for you. Unfortunately, I leave it here for now. Ironic, isn't it? Of how Hitomi suddenly forgotten. What made her be in this state? Well, anyways, I hope you enjoy this fic and please be sure to review. Ideas are open! Until next time, arigatou and Ja ne! ^_^

                                ~*Kuti*~


End file.
